Vampire flu
by AmaiHarmony
Summary: Summary: Fai gets sick with the Vampire flu, a flu that can be the very end of his life. Kurofai. Please read and review. There will be one last chapter which will include an alternate ending depending on who wants me to write it.
1. Fai is sick!

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai is sick with the Vampire Flu, a flu that's not like any other flu. Kurofai. Please Read and Review.

A/N: Sorry if it's cheesy or is not written well..

A tall raven-haired ninja walked in to the living room. Decorated in blues and greens, pinks and reds. As he was about to sit on the couch, he noticed that the brunette princess and the archeologist were sound asleep on the green couch. They had such peaceful looking faces and Kurogane could do nothing but look at them. He stared at them for a good minute, wondering if he would one day experience that with the one that was choosen for him.

He didn't want to disturb their sleep so he quickly left the living room in complete silence. Kurogane wondered where the blonde had gone off to. He hasn't seen Fai since dinner last night. He tiptoed to the Fai's blue room.

Fai's room was dim. It was full of darkness, as if a shadow had swallowed the room. Kurogane squinted, trying to look for a figure. He finally spotted a figure that kept on seemed to be breathing very deeply.

"Fai?" He asked the figure that was breathing slowly within each breath.

The shadow figure slowly turned towards Kurogane.

"K-kuro-pii?" The figure replied in a weak voice. Kurogane turned on the lights to see the blonde mage drenched in sweat with darker looking jobs.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurogane said looking a little concerned.

"K-uu-ro, I am sick..." Fai said in a low voice.

Kurogane stood there looking Fai who was on the bed trying to get up. He struggled to get up. The ninja helped him up and took him to the kitchen. As he took him to the kitchen, the blonde seemed to wobble alot, it seemed that he couldn't move on his own yet.

What kind of disease is this? Kurogane thought to himself. He sat the blonde on a chair and suspected him for a moment. He got a closer look at his friend who apparently was sick. He saw pain in Fai's eyes. He also noticed that Fai's eyes had changed from a golden yellow to an orangey color.

Kurogane grabbed a knife a cut his arm. Blood was dripping from his arm. He then offered the blonde his arm. Fai took advantage of the opportunity and began to drink from the taller man's arm.

Kurogane felt acute pain on his arm but he couldn't care less, he just hoped that it would help his companion in the condition he was found in. Minutes after the feeding, the vampire's eyes restored to their original color and the heavy breathing had stopped.

"Hiya Kuro-chi!" Fai cheerfully said. He was feeling much better than he was a while ago.

"Hey." The darker man smiled.

"I'm going to make something to eat so why don't you keep yourself busy while I cook?" the golden eyed vampire smiled back.

"Alright." Kurogane said and with that he left.

Hours had gone by and Fai hasn't announced that the food was prepared. Why is he taking so long? It usually takes him about twenty to thirty minutes to cook the food. Kurogane thought.

All of a sudden he heard a sound. It sounded like as if something had fallen on the floor really hard. Kurogane, without knowing quickly went to the kitchen to see Fai on the floor, wincing. The ninja went to the vampire's side.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: Please Review.


	2. What is going on?

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai is sick with the Vampire Flu, a flu that's not like any other flu. Kurofai. Please Read and Review.

_Previously on chapter 1:_

_All of a sudden he heard a sound. It sounded like as if something had fallen on the floor really hard. Kurogane, without knowing quickly went to the kitchen to see Fai on the floor, wincing. The ninja went to the vampire's side._

Chapter 2.

Kurogane didn't know exactly what he should do at that moment. Just looking at the sight of Fai on the floor and in pain frightened him. Once again, he grabbed a knife and reopened the wound he had made on his arm earlier. Ignoring the pain, he placed his arm near Fai's mouth.

"Drink now!" He demanded. The vampire ignored him.

"Drink it now!" Kurogane repeated even more demanding than before.

"No..." Fai responed in a weak tone of voice.

"Why not?! It's going to help you!" Kurogane yelled at him.

The vampire looked away. This angered Kurogane.

Kurogane had no choice but to force Fai to drink his blood. The ruby eyed ninja placed his arm under the blonde's mouth. Fai couldn't reject it. So the vampire began drinking the ninja's blood.

I hope this works. The raven haired man thought. After Fai drank off of his "prey" he was able to get up again.

"Are you ok?" The ninja asked the vampire.

"I'm f-" Fai couldn't finish his sentence. Something else was wrong. He was coughing. . . . .blood. What the hell?! Kurogane yelled in his head. Fai covered his mouth but no matter how many times he covered it, the blood kept on seeping through his hands. The force of the coughing was so hard that after a couple of coughs it made Fai fall.

Before the vampire could hit the floor, Kurogane caught him in his arms. Fai collapsed. "What should I do?" Kurogane said to himself. The ninja wiped the floor off of the blood suckers mouth. He then carried the collapsed Fai on his back and headed to the living room.

"Kurogane what happened?" The brunette archeologist asked. Kurogane looked down and then he began, "He's sick".

"With what? Is Fai-san going to be ok?" The princess asked in a worried voice.

The ninja shrugged. "I don't know what he's sick with. It's really weird. I don't even know."

"You should ask Yuko or see a doctor." Syaoran suggested.

"Doctors wouldn't do shit! This situation needs to be handled quickly." He snapped.

"Then Yuko it is!" Mokona said.

"What are you doing here you white pork bun?!" Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Fai is sick and Yuko would be able to help alot!" Mokona said.

"Alright then manjuu bun contact the witch." the ninja said.

Mokona's jewel began to glow and it projected a pink light. Yuko came into the picture.

"Kurogane, what a surprise to see that you were so desperate to contact me." The dimension witch began.

"No time for the greetings witch!" The ninja yelled.

The space dimension witch raised an eyebrow. "What is the problem?" She said.

The ninja held the vampire close to his chest and said, "He is sick."

Yuko looked down. "I feared that this would happen someday..."

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger. Hope you liked! Please review!


	3. What is the Vampire Flu?

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai is sick with the Vampire Flu, a flu that's not like any other flu. Kurofai. Please Read and Review.

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 3! I have noticed that many of you guys put this story on story alert+ and or story favorite+ and I like that. But what I like more is that some people reviewed and that makes me really happy. :D here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

_Previously on chapter 2:_

_Yuko looked down. "I feared that this would happen someday..."_

Chapter 3

What did Yuko mean by that? From the tone of her voice it sounded like it was really bad news. Kurogane looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that witch?"

There was a long pause as if sound never existed. There was a feeling of tense between the witch and the ninja.

"It's bad news. . ." Yuko's voice trailed off. Melancholy was all over Yuko's face.

With that announcement, the ninja lost grasp of the vampire,who was now on the floor. "What is wrong with him?" Kurogane asked, slightly afraid of what Yuko might respond back.

"In order for me to give you that information you must pay with something of equal value." The space-time witch said in a serious voice. It must be really important information if she wants something of equal value, Kurogane thought.

"What would be the price?"

"It is something that you wouldn't be able to afford." Yuko said. Kurogane fell to his knees.

Damn. . . He thought. Oh how he wanted that information so that he could handle the situation. He wanted to help the vampire, wanted to save him so bad. Though he felt that he couldn't do anything since he couldn't even afford the information he needed.

The brunette archeologist came into the room. Amber eyes went to Kurogane, who had failure written across his face. A green ball of light came from Syaoran's chest. He handed it to the dimension witch.

Yuko took it and nodded. "That will do." The ninja stared at Syaoran. What did Syaoran just do?

"Kid what did you do?" Ruby red eyes were locked on Syaoran.

"Kurogane-san, I paid for the information that you need to save Fai-san's life." The archeologist informed the ninja of his actions. "I paid my magic"

"Thanks kid. So witch what is the information?" The ninja asked. He sighed in relief.

Yuko smiled a bit before she got serious again "Fai has the Vampire Flu."

Vampire flu? What is that? The raven haired man asked himself. He wasn't aware that Fai was still on the floor. He was tossing and turning as if he was having a horrible nightmare in which he couldn't wake up from.

"It is exactly what it's called. A flu that vampire get. It is not the normal type of flu that humans get. This flu is deadly and has many serious symptoms that can lead to the death of the person who gets sick with the Vampire flu." She continued.

Shock struck Kurogane's mind. Fai could actually die from this flu if nothing is done about it. But what was the cure? Something tugged Kurogane's hand. It was the blonde. He had woken up from his collapsed state.

Surprised as Kurogane was, he decided not to say anything to the dimension witch with Fai around because he didn't want Fai to lose all hope.

End of chapter 3.

A/N: So what did you think? please review.


	4. How did Fai get it?

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai is sick with the Vampire Flu, a flu that's not like any other .Please read and review.

A/N: Hi hi! Thanks so much for those who are read and or reviewing this story. Sorry for the unusual update after a week and so it's because of school. I shouldn't be complaining because I got this idea at school too ahaha! Okay okay Enjoy!

_Previously on chapter 3:_

_Surprised as Kurogane was, he decided not to say anything to the dimension witch with Fai around because he didn't want Fai to lose all hope._

What was the ninja going to do now? He didn't want to tell the vampire that he would die if nothing is done. All he could do now is look at the "sleeping beauty" who was looking up at him. He looked older. His hair was messy, soaked in sweat. Bags were under his eyes. His lips were dry and chapped. Weakly, he tugged the ninja's pants again, this time demanding attention.

"Kurogane-sama..." the vampire spoke in a raspy voice. "Fai! Fai-san!" Mokona, Sakura and Syaoran shouted. He turned to see Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura. He smiled weakly. "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun please go to sleep it's late..." The duo nodded and left the room.

"Don't talk, it won't help damnit!" Kurogane shouted. Then Yuko spoke, "Shall I continue explaining to you what the vampire flu is?"

Vampire flu? Fai thought.

"How did he get it?" The ninja asked her, wanting to know what had caused the vampire to get sick.

"From another vampire." She gave a straight forward answer. "From Kamui..."

"How?" The raven haired man asked. "When you were in Tokyo. Kamui transfered it to him by blood." She responded.

Kurogane slammed his fist on a wooden table. "What is the cure?!" His vain popped out, his blood was boiling.

"There is two options." She said. "And those two options are to turn him into a human or to transfer it to someone else. Keep in mind that those two tasks are very difficult to accomplish since the first you need his eye to be returned to him and the second you need to find someone to transfer it to."

_I live for you Kuro-pii... That's my reason to live.. You are my one and only reason.. Will you save me? Will you let me die? It's up to you Kuro-tan... My life is in your hands..._

Kurogane took a moment to think it over. The light from Mokona's jewel began to grow faint. It was fading. "Wait witch! I need to ask you something else!" The light dissappeared.

The brunette archeologist and his princess came into the room. "Is Fai-san going to be ok?" The princess was worried about her sick friend.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran don't worry Kuro-daddy will take care of mommy won't you d-daddy...?" He turned towards "daddy".

"Yeah I will.." The ruby eyed man said. He knew it wasn't a good time to get mad over some silly joke. It was very serious to even joke at all. "Okay Fai-san." Syaoran said. And with that the archeologist and the princess left the room for the second time that night.

With Syaoran and Sakura gone, it left Fai and Kurogane alone. Not completely alone since Mokona was sleeping. Mokona was in a deep sleep.

"Kuro... what will you do now..?" Fai looked at Kurogane.

"I'll save you that's what!" Kurogane replied.

"B-but why? Why save me?" Fai shook a bit.

"I.." Kurogane's voice trailed off.

End of chapter 4...

A/N: Please Review. And again sorry for cliffhangers ^^;


	5. Confessions can't be told straight out

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai gets sick with the Vampire flu, a flu that can be the very end of his life. Kurofai. Please read and review.

A/N: Here is chapter 5.

_Previously in chapter 4:_

_"B-but why? Why save me?" Fai shook a bit._

_"I.." Kurogane's voice trailed off._

What was Kurogane saying? Fai stared at him with a confused look. The ninja's head turned ninety degrees, his back facing the Vampire. "Why do you want to save me?" The golden eyed Vampire repeated.

"I don't want you to die." the raven-haired man looked down.

"But why is that?" Fai was perplexed.

The ninja turned once more this time facing the Vampire. He quickly thought to himself. He didn't know what he was going to say. "You have suffered a lot, hiding it all with a fake smile. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I would want to see you one day smile a true smile." His face suddenly turned a light red almost pink.

Kurogane gasped and quickly covered his face with his arm. A smaller hand was on top of his arm. The smaller hand gently pulled the ninja's arm down revealing the ninja's face.

"What would you do if I passed away?" Fai asked smiling a sad smile.

That question struck Kurogane in the chest. He never thought of the idea that the Vampire may die. "Just go to sleep before your symptoms come back."

"Okay Kuro-daddy..." Fai said and laid his back on the bed. The ninja walked out of the room leaving the Vampire alone.

"You are the reason I want to live. I'm not sure if I can tell you this straight out.." The blonde whispered to himself.

The living room was as dark as ever. Filled with complete emptiness, complete silence. The ninja sat on the soft couch his hands on top of his knees his head bent just above.

"If you died...I think I would fall..." His voice trailed off.

The shop was closed to its customers, it was dark, really dark. The black manjuu bun had fallen asleep long ago. The dimensional witch softly petted the black magical bunny.

"Fei wang. True selfishness causes suffering for others..."

Syaoran walked into the living room and turned on the light. The light illuminated the whole room. Amber eyes spotted the ninja. Syaoran jumped.

"Kurogane-san? What are you doing here? It's late." He rubbed his eyes.

"Kid, just go to sleep." The ninja ordered.

"Kurogane-san, are you ok?" the archeologist asked.

"Just go to sleep already!" Kurogane ordered.

The brunette nodded and left the living room.

Two things were on Kurogane's mind. How was he going to help find the cure? And what are his true feelings towards the Vampire...

End of chapter 5.

A/N: I tried not to end it at a cliffhanger.


	6. No title

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai gets sick with the Vampire flu, a flu that can be the very end of his life. Kurofai. Please read and review.

A/N: Sorry if chapter 5 kinda sucked or if it was very dissapointing. There has to be some tender moments before coming back to the drama. Okay I said enough.

_Previously on chapter 5:_

_Two things were on Kurogane's mind. How was he going to help find the cure? And what are his true feelings towards the Vampire..._

The sun's rays were shining on the ninja's face. It was morning. He got up from the couch and went to Fai's room to check up on him. He examined the Vampire and noticed that there was a trace of dry tears. The raven-haired man turned the smaller man to the side and saw that half of his head was bleeding, the pillow was colored in the Vampire's very own blood. What had happened?

_I feel so weak. Why do I? Kuro..._

Arms carried the pale man to the living room. He turned his arms back and forth not knowing what to do to help the Vampire. "Damn. I need to do something quick." he said to himself.

But how? The darker man thought to himself. "You better not die on me." He gritted his teeth.

The Vampire slowly opened his eyes half way. His eyes were closing. "Kuro-....I...this is my end..I l-love you..." He struggled to say. Kurogane's eyes widened. "This isn't your end! Don't say that!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry..." The Vampire had a sorrowful face.

"Don't say that! You are going to live because you are going to live!" He shouted at the Vampire.

_Flash back:_

_Moments after Kurogane had left the room, a figure had appeared right before Fai. The figure was dressed in a black cloak that had an familiar insignia on it._

_The blonde quickly woke when he sensed the figure's great magics. The figure got closer to the blonde and the light from the moon revealed the figure's identity. "Y-you...Y-you." He shook and pointed at the figure. It was Fei Wang Reed._

_"I what?" He responded with a smirk. "Surprised?" _

_"W-what are you doing here?" The vampire shook._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Fei rolled his eyes. "I want to see how near you are to death."_

_"It wasn't Kamui! It was you!" Fai yelled._

_"And so what? There will be no happiness, it will just interupt my plan to grant my wish."_

_"You killed Kurogane's mother! Haven't you made him suffer enough?!"_

_"No. In order to accomplish that is to have you dead."_

_"W-what are you saying?!" The golden-eyed vampire held his tears back._

_"I'm saying that I want you dead! You are no longer useful to me."_

_Fai's blood was boiling. He got out of his bed with great speed and attacked Fei wang reed with his claws. It was a failed attempt, Fei had teleported. His attack was not effective. Once more he tried again to attack Fei, only this time to get hit against the wall. _

_Blood was seeping from the side of the blonde's head. The vampire was weak, he couldn't stand up. Fei approached him and grabbed him by the neck. _

_  
"You will die a slow and painful death, just keep that in mind." Those were his last words before he had left. Fai was left on the bed. He cried himself to sleep._

_End of flashback_

The ninja's eyes opened wide. He wasn't at the house anymore. Fai had dissapeared from his arms. He was in a different place. It was white, white as the light itself.

"Where am I?" He asked himself aloud. He saw two more figures. The figures were both blonde. One had blue eyes and the other had golden eyes. Fai was one of them.

Fai smiled. "Yuui!" He ran to the other blonde figure. "It's you! It's really you!" He said as he hugged his twin.

Where was Kurogane exactly? Stay tuned for chapter 7!


	7. Decisions

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai gets sick with the Vampire flu, a flu that can be the very end of his life. Kurofai. Please read and review.

A/N: Sorry if the chapters were too short. This time the chapters will be longer. Oh and just so it isn't confusing Yuui is the dead one and Fai is the one that is traveling with Syaoran, Sakura and Kurogane.

_Previously on chapter 6:_

_"Where am I?" He asked himself aloud. He saw two more figures. The figures were both blonde. One had blue eyes and the other had golden eyes. Fai was one of them._

_Fai smiled. "Yuui!" He ran to the other blonde figure. "It's you! It's really you!" He said as he hugged his twin. _

Surrounded by white light as if it was the very own inside of clouds. Kurogane was confused. How did he get here exactly? And what is this place? The Vampire had his arms around his brother. Tears ran down his golden yellow eye and passed his eyepatch.

"I thought I would never see you again!" the Vampire smiled a sad smile. The ninja stared at the twins for a while. Kurogane tried to pick up his feet to move. His eyes widened. He couldn't move.

"Brother, let's go." the sapphire-eyed twin grabbed his brother's hand taking him ahead.

"Where are we going?" the golden-eyed twin put his head down on his shoulder. Fai held to his brother's hand and slowly Yuui was leading the way to their destination point.

Where the hell are they going? The ruby-eyed ninja thought to himself.

Yuui smiled. "To a much better place."

Fai eyes had a perplexed look on his face. What was this "Better Place" that his sibling was speaking of?

They walked and walked. There was no path, no where that would lead you to a certain direction. The place was completely lonely, completely empty, completely plain with the exception of Yuui, Fai, and Kurogane, the only living things that were on this surface.

Not knowing where they were heading, Fai followed his twin. Soon after the twins were out of Kurogane's sight he regained use of his body. He was ambulatory now. He followed the blonde twins.

"Yuui, what is that?" The blonde with the eyepatch asked pointing to the ray of light that was coming from the top of the place. "That is how we will be taken to the better place."

"What is exactly the better place my dear brother?" He asked. He didn't get a definte answer from the person that looked identical to him.

Yuui smiled. "You

He saw that the twins had stopped before a ray of bright light coming from the top of the white emptiness. "What are we doing here? What is this?" Kurogane tried to say but he couldn't hear the sound of his own voice.

The ninja stood in front of the twins and poked Fai's shoulder. Fai made no response to this. He soon realized that he could not be seen or heard. What was going on?

"You will find out when we get there ok?"

"But Yuui, I'm scared.." Fai shook a bit. The other blonde put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Do not be scared. Everything will be ok."

"Okay."

The ninja thought for a while...

_The Vampire slowly opened his eyes half way. His eyes were closing. "Kuro-....I...this is my end..I l-love you..." He struggled to say. Kurogane's eyes widened. "This isn't your end! Don't say that!" He yelled._

_"I'm sorry..." The Vampire had a sorrowful face. _

Kurogane gasped as he remember what had happened before appearing in this mysterious place.

_If I don't do something, I'll lose him forever._ His heart sank. He understood everything now. If Fai left with Yuui he may never wake up. The "better place" Yuui was talking about was heaven itself.

"Don't go with him!" Kurogane yelled although he knew that he could not be heard or seen. On the other side of things he knew that Fai wouldn't be in pain if he went with his brother. It was a tough thought. He wanted him to be free from pain and suffering but at the same time his heart went against that. He want the Vampire to stay with him. He didn't want to lose him.

He took time to look back at precious memories:

The Vampire had given him nicknames. Those nicknames that he will cherish if he were to leave the world and move on to the next.

_Kuro-chi! Kuro-tan! Kuro-daddy! Kuro-gon! Kuro-pyon! Kuro-sama! Kuro-puppy! Kuro-woof-woof!_

He wasn't going to cry. Crying wouldn't solve anything. He knew that. Would he let him go or would he make him stay? That was the decsion that he had to make.

"Idiot blonde! You better not go!" The ninja yelled with all his heart, reaching his hand toward the blonde he fell for as he was dissapearing.

Fai let go of Yuui's hand. Yuui looked at Fai. "What's wrong?"

"Um..It's nothing."

"Come on Fai, let's go. Our parents are waiting for us." Yuui held his hand towards Fai.

"If I go with you, will I be able to see Kuro-tan again? And Syaoran-kun? And Sakura-chan?"

Yuui did not reply to his brother's question. He wanted to take Fai along with him.

"I don't want to go. I want to be with Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona and Kuro-daddy. I know where you are taking me. You want me to go with you to the place that people go to when they die. I-I know that if I go I will never wake up and I will never see Kuro-tan again. So that is why you go. I'll stay here." Fai didn't take Yuui's hand.

"I understand, you don't want to make suffer those who have come to love you, and for that I will let you go back." Yuui said and with that he created a yellow portal.

Yuui smiled. "Now go on. He's waiting for you."

Fai blushed "Yeah I know. Please tell mom and dad that I said hi ok?"

"Yeah I will!" Yuui said and gave Fai one last embrace.

After they had hugged for minutes Yuui went to the ray of light. He began to float to the top. "Bye brother." He smiled. He was going to a better place. Moments later he had dissappeared. He was gone, forever.

Fai looked down and a tear drop fell on the ground. "Be happy brother. Kuro-tan just wait for me." The blonde went into the yellow portal.

Kurogane held Fai close. A tear fell on the Vampire's cheek. "Rest in peace." He looked down. A few minutes after mourning for the deceased Vampire, he took one last look at Fai and noticed that his eyes were slowly opening. He didn't die.

To be continued in chapter 8.

A/N: A few more chapters and this story will be complete. This is actually the longest chapter that I had written. So please review.


	8. End

Title: Vampire Flu

Summary: Fai gets sick with the Vampire flu, a flu that can be the very end of his life. Kurofai. Please read and review.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Sad to say that this is the last chapter. T_T That's probably the reason why I updated late.

_Previously on chapter 7:_

_Kurogane held Fai close. A tear fell on the Vampire's cheek. "Rest in peace." He looked down. A few minutes after mourning for the deceased Vampire, he took one last look at Fai and noticed that his eyes were slowly opening. He didn't die._

Ruby red eyes widened at the sight of the blonde opening his eyes. It was as if he had come back from the dead. Without knowing it, a smile slowly formed on the ninja's face.

"Kuro-tan? Are you smiling??" Fai finally spoke. Kurogane's smile vanished within the instant the golden-eyed Vampire spoke.

"How are you feeling?" He answered the previous question with another question.

"I'm feeling better." Fai answered forgetting about the previous subject. "That's good to hear." Kurogane said.

"But that doesn't mean that I am not sick anymore." The blonde looked down. Darker hands pulled the blonde's chin up gently.

Kurogane noticed a tear that was on the Vampire's eye. It was still as if it were captured not wanting to be released.

"You won't die. I promise." Kurogane said without a thought in mind. Golden eyes widened and then closed, releasing the captured tear that ran down his cheek.

The round white manjuu bun ran into the room killing the moment. "Yuko wants to talk to you!" It yelled. Both the ninja and vampire nodded and the guide opened a light of projection from its jewel.

Before them appeared Yuko once more in an elegant red dress. It looked like she had gone to a cocktail party before contacting them.

"How is everything?" She began. "Yuko-san, how can I get rid of this illness once and for all?" The blonde ignored what she had asked and spoke out without hesitation.

"I see you are doing better. That's good." She smiled. "For that you must be turned back into a human or transfer the disease to someone else."

"B-but how?" He replied.

"If you go back to being human, you may die due to the amount of blood that you lost unless you find your eye back. Then that leaves you the second choice, for that you must transfer it to someone else. That person may be anyone that is indeed a Vampire or has some magical abilities. You choose. Just keep in mind that you might not have much time left." Yuko said seriously.

The projection began to get blurry within each second. There was some sort of interference. Yuko's image disappeared and another image appeared. The image was of a much larger man.

"It's you again!" Fai yelled.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead by now." Fei Wang frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" The ninja said.

"How did you get through to contact us?" The round puff ball asked.

"That is none of your business all I want is for my greatest wish to become reality!" He shouted with such pride. The sound of his voice was rough.

"Why are you contacting us in the first place? You got something you want here?" Kurogane asked. He looked at Fei wang's clothes and noticed an insignia he had seen as a child. His eyes opened wide.

"I want to get rid of something that was useful to me before but is now useless to me." Fei said.

"So you are the bastard that killed my mother! And now it all makes sense now. You are the one that got him sick in the first place. Or am I wrong?" Kurogane smirked.

_I'm scared. So scared that I am trembling._ The blond shook. He looked back to what Fei Wang had said to him before. _"You are useless!"_

"You could say that." Fei Wang rolled his eyes.

The blonde cried even more. It hurt him that he couldn't do anything about the situation at the moment. He felt "useless".

"Just vanish already! No one cares about you one bit! That's why you got sick in the first place remember?" The larger man laughed.

Fai was vanishing. His legs became transparent slowly fading away off into the sky. "I-I am useless.."

"Yes Yes you are. No vanish!"

"You aren't useless you idiot! If you were then I would even pay attention to you from the very beginning!" Kurogane yelled at the vanishing Vampire.

Just after hearing those words that he had never expected to hear, Fai stopped fading away, instead a glowing light had come out of his chest. The light was a really dark red, it looked like darkness.

The light disappeared and appeared right in front of Fei wang reed. Fei's eyes widened. "H-How can this be?!" He howled.

It had become the other way around. Fei Wang was fading not the blond Vampire. Mokona's jewel had stopped glowing.

Fai looked down. Why was he so sad? Kurogane pulled Fai into a giant embrace. "It's all over now."

"It was my fault I got sick." The blonde spoke up. "It doesn't matter right now just rest." The ninja said.

"Why were you so determined to save me?" Fai asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Kurogane said.

Fai smiled a serene smile. It was a real smile not a masked smile the ninja could see. It had been a restless experience. There they sat together on the couch of many different colors. There heads rested on one another's, they closed there eyes and fell asleep.

A/N: That's the end of this story. I'm sorry if the ending did not turn out the way you wanted it to be. I had other ideas before but I lost them and so this is what I came up with. Hope you liked. Please don't kill me.


	9. Alternate Ending

Title: Vampire Flu

Alternate Ending

The blonde Vampire had opened his eyes. He was to the ninja's relief, alive. But both of them knew it wasn't over or so it seemed.

"Kuro-myu..." He began.

"You're still alive, that's good to see." The ninja's words came out so naturally. The thought of actually saying somethiing optomistic to the Vampire had shocked him. This also shocked Fai since he had never heard him say such things that weren't rude of mean.\

Fai felt pain around his stomach, his stomach gurgled and he spat out what he had eaten along with what he had drank from his 'E'. He was pale, pale like chalk smeared on a black board. This obviously wasn't a good sign. Kurogane's eyes widened. He too knew that it was a very bad sign. He didn't have long to live.

"They gave me a second chance. . . but it seems I am just throwing it away. There's no way, just no way i'll be able to get out of this one. . . I can't be human again, I don't know who I can transfer this disease to . . ." His voice was unsure, afraid, shaky. He was scared of dying.

"Is that all you're going to say? Just give up?!?!" The raven-haired ninja counterattacked.

Gold eyes widened. _Maybe I did Kuro-chi, there's no way I will survive this time. Why is it that you want to keep me alive so bad?_ The ninja took his shirt off. He just wasn't going to let him go, he wasn't going to let him die no matter the cost! That's what his heart told him and he was going to follow it!

He grabbed **his **blonde and place his head on his chest. What was he doing? He wrapped his arms around the pale Vampire. The Vampire did not pull away. Not one bit.

"Bite me." The ninja commanded. Fai looked up, "What?"

"Bite me on the chest, right where my heart is." Kurogane elucidated.

Fai was still confused, he did not know what the other man was plotting. He did not know what to do. He felt that it was something bad, he just has to ask.

"Why?" He asked.

"You'll live." The other man replied.

Obeying what his prey commanded, the golden-eyed blonde bit Kurogane on the skin that covered his heart. Two small bright red marks were left in that place. The raven-haired guy reacted to the bite by closing one eye, it was painful.

Fai got away from where he had bitten his prey. Blood dripped from the red bite marks on the ninja's chest. The sickening feeling that the Vampire felt was gone. His skin was not that chalk pale color. Was it really over?

The other man, the bitten Kurogane was sweating. He fell on his knees.

"Kuro-tan?" Fai questioned supporting the weight of the other man. Kurogane struggled to say something. Worried golden eyes anxiously waited for a reply.

"I'm alright. . ." The ninja lied. You can tell by the sound of his voice that it was a straight out lie.

"I don't believe you!" The other man yelled tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Idiot, don't cry. Be happy, you'll live." Kurogane spoke weakly.

"I was only thinking about myself when I bit you without thinking what would happen to you!!" Fai yelled. He made a terrible mistake. He had traded Kurogane's life for his own life. He felt selfish.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you live. " Kurogane smiled.

"Please don't go! Don't leave me!" The blonde shouted his lungs out.

The warrior's arm went to the ex-mage's cheek. He then spoke, "I love you. . ." and with that his hand fell, he had no pulse. Fai could no longer support the weight of his beloved.

"Kuro-tan?! Please! Please get up! Wake up! Wake up!" His pupils shrunk his tears were captured in his eyes. No matter how many times he shouted, the other man would not get up from his eternal slumber.

"Y-you saved me at the cost of your own life!!" He yelled to the ceiling. He lay on the floor right next to the ceased warrior hugged him as he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona were mortified to find the lovers with not a single pulse. Rest in peace. . .

A/N: I changed my writing style a bit. Is it better or worse? It's alitte depressing I know... But don't forget that this is an alternate ending. Which one was better in your opinion? Thanks to all of those who read this story and actually liked it. :D


End file.
